The photonic television system is a completely new method and apparatus of transmitting images over a distance, as compared to the conventional electronic television system currently in worldwide use. By its very nature of using photons, instead of electrons, the photonic television system has no electronic circuits and over short distances utilizes no power at all.
The photonic television system transmits images over a short distance such as a closed circuit television system of monitoring various rooms of a house or office building. In order for this system to transmit images over a greater distance, a photonic image amplifier should be installed at various points along the route.
The conventional electronic system breaks the light images up into electrical signals which are then transmitted through a median such as a coaxial cable and or electromagnetic waves to the distant receiver which then converts the electric signals back to a visual image. The photonic television system does not break-up or convert the visual image, but instead transmits the image in its actual original form which is simply comprised of myriads of photons each at various levels or states (energy levels) (colors).
The design of the photonic television system is considerably simpler in relation to the conventional electronic television system. The photonic television system transmits the visual image by a medium called a photonic wave guide. The photonic television system comprises a unique system of lenses, all internally incorporated within a physical structure consisting of a photonic wave guide which is joined at both ends by a photonic camera and a photonic projector.
Conventional wave guides taught by, e.g., Kogelnik U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,623 and Gloge U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,738 are different from the wave guide system of the invention as follows:
(1) existing optical wave guides use coherent light (laser photons), as opposed to the incoherent light (conventional or natural photons of light comprised of myriads of frequencies) that the photonic wave guide uses; PA1 (2) existing optical wave guides transmit beams of light in which each beam conveys one bit of information; at any one instant of time, as opposed to the photonic wave guide which transmits images of light, in which each image conveys myriads of information (many colors or frequencies) at any one instant of time; and PA1 (3) existing optical wave guides have been designed to utilize the properties of coherent light to cause a desired function to occur, as opposed to the photonic wave guide which uses the properties of incoherent light to cause a desired function to occur.